russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Olimar90/Family Tree of Polleneegee and Clovereegee
This is the Blog about Polleneegee and Clovereegee and their Family Tree. The Parents of Polleneegee were Pollina and Threeleafgee. The Parents of Clovereegee were Fourleafgee and Clova. Leafeegee had Two Sons, Fourleafgee and Threeleafgee Leafeegee is the Surviving Grandparent of the 6 Grandparents, Since 5 of them died. Note: Clova and Pollina are Minor Characters Threeleafgee is the Antagonistic Type ---- |-| Leafeegee= Leafeegee is a Powerful Fakegee Who Started out as a Tiny Green Leaf Long ago, Until It was Effected by the Weegee Virus, and It is unknown How. It is unknown How long It take for the Leaf to turn into a Powerful Creature. He's a Leaf collector, and He likes to collect any leaves he like to pick into his collection Anyways, Leafeegee is an Expert Martial Artist. He is a Self-Taught Martial Artist Who learned New Moves.Trained into becoming the Great Martial Artist. It is unknown what his personality is, But his personality is neutral. He Has the ability to use a Stare to turn Anyone into leave, Well Only for the limited time. Leafeegee is Born Somewhere in the Forest. He was about 3 months old Before He became a Fakegee It is Unknown How He learn many New skills, But He is a Fast Learner anyway. He began his first training at age 5 until age 30 He Trained 25 years before Marriage to his unnamed wife. He also Started 5 years of Training with His Wife When She was carrying Threeleafgee Until Leafeegee turned 32. Leafeegee was 32 years old when Threeleafgee was Born. He Completed his 2 year training, But He still need to complete 3 more years of Training. He was training himself to become Strong and Smart, Like Lifting Weights, Doing Martial arts, School Work, Math, solving puzzles and many list of stuff He is training to do. He was 35 years old when He had Two Children. He was 35 years old when Fourleafgee was born, But His Wife died after giving birth to Fourleafgee. Leaving Fourleafgee to educate both his Children. Leafeegee is based on a Leaf. It is unknown What his Wife's name were or what She looked like, But It is reveal that He had Two Children, Threeleafgee and Fourleafgee Polleneegee and Clover Have two Same Grandparents on their Dads' Side, But Two Different Grandparents on their Moms' side. Only One of the Surviving Grandparents survived. |-| Threeleafgee and Fourleafgee = ---- Threeleafgee and Fourleafgee are born from Leafeegee. Threeleafgee is the Eldest (He is Extremely Aggressive, Tough, And Strong, But Not as Clever as he younger brother is), While Fourleafgee is the Youngest (Who is Passive and prefers Peace, But He is Very Clever, too) When Threeleafgee was Born, His Mother survived giving birth to him, But When Fourleafgee was Born, She died, And Threeleafgee hated and Blamed Fourleafgee for That, But It is not Fourleafgee's Fault, The Wife of Leafeegee chose to die anyway. Threeleafgee was 3 years old when Fourleafgee was born. Leafeegee Was devastastated about the Death of his Wife, He did not tell his Children about nothing. But He Decided to Train his Children Equally. Threeleafgee was Three years old when Fourleafgee was just born. ---- Threeleafgee is a tough Wrestler. He used to have hair as a Boy, But He shaved it off to look bald. He loves being Bald Because being Bald Makes him look Tough (He has No Shame of Being Bald, He's Not Wearing a Hat, Only Glasses), While Fourleafgee is a Gardener who loves to garden. Fourleafgee gets many respects Because He was very Passive towards one another, Much to Threeleafgee's Envy, He wanted to get many respects. He is envious towards his younger brother. Fourleafgee loves to Plant Clovers and Harvest them in the Garden. ---- Fourleafgee is the Luckiest brother Threeleafgee ever had, Much to Threeleafgee's Envy. Threeleafgee was born Lucky, But Not as Lucky as Fourleafgee is. He wanted to be More Luckier than Fourleafgee. He wanted to kill his younger brother for no reason. It is unknown why He wanted to do that, But He loves to Bully anyone for nothing, Because He's a Brute. Fourleaf Was Lucky but also Clever. He is More Clever than Threeleafgee. He is really Clever, He can solve any puzzles and other problems much quicker than Threeleafgee can. Threeleafgee is the Strongest of the two, But Not very Smart. Fourleafgee is Not as Strong as Threeleafgee Threeleafgee shaved his Hair when He was about 7 years old, Because He Hated growing his Hair. He wanted to look tough enough to fight. ---- One day, When Fourleafgee was 5 years old, While Fourleafgee was caring for his Garden, Threeleafgee (Who was 8 years old) destroyed his Garden, Because He wanted to Fight with his Brother to see Who's strong, But Fourleafgee does not like fighting, He refuses to fight, This makes Threeleafgee punch him in the face. He Punched him in the Face to knocked him out, Actually, Threeleafgee is the one punching Fourleafgee in the Face. But Fourleafgee Survived. ---- Fourleafgee is the Fastest compare to Threeleafgee. He can Run Very Fast. He is also Quick to solving Puzzles, Solving Problems, Solving Maze, Math problems, Spelling, and Many more. He is also lucky to survive as well, too. ---- At the Age of 12, Fourleafgee went Shopping to get new seeds, Until He met Threeleafgee (Who was 15), Who is robbing the Bank. Fourleafgee is still reluctant to fight because He is a Peacemaker, But Threeleafgee punched him in a Face again like he did before. ---- At age 17, Fourleaf was Sunbathing on the green hills, Until Threeleafgee (Age 20) came to Bully him again, By punching him in the Gut, Strangling him, and Tossing him in the Air. ---- At age 21, He was Brutally Injured because of Threeleafgee (Who was 24 years old), He felt Paranoid and went to seek help from a Therapist, Kawolskeegee (Father of Kaweegee, Who is about 30 years old). Fourleafgee told the Story about How he was mistreated by his brother, Threeleafgee. Little does Fourleafgee know, Threeleafgee intervened and began to torture him again, But Kawolskeegee Knocks him out with his stare. He teleported Away with Fourleafgee. ---- Little does Fourleafgee know, Kawolskeegee is a Martial artist, He wanted to train Fourleafgee into Standing up for himself He trained Fourleafgee into becoming a Strong Martial artist and Warrior. There is no interruption from Threeleafgee, Because Fourleafgee is safe, for now. He met Princess Clova (An Alien with long hair, A Bushy tail, Long neck, and a Long Nose, Known as Clovorian), She was from the Planet Clovora, and a Clover Collecter, But She wanted to learn how to fight for her own kind. Clova was about 22 years old (a year older than Fourleafgee). ---- Meanwhile, Threeleafgee met Queen Pollina (A Creature with the Frog-like tongue, and has the Ability to Pollinate Pollen) Threeleafgee teleported into a Strange Planet known as Pollinatia. Queen Pollina was about 25 years old (A year older than Threeleafgee). He Tried to Fight her, But She Dodged every attack. Then, She Dodged his attack, and then, She Trapped Him around and Stung him (The Stinger is sealed somewhere inside the tip of he tongue), Knocking him out, in order to tame him. This Causes him to refrain from Wrestling for a Long time. While He was unconscious, She Absorbed his Power and Sealed it in the Container, To Keep him from finding it. He was knocked out for about 5 weeks. When Threeleafgee woke up, He noticed all his Power has been Gone, He can Never Fight Again. In Order to get his Strength Back, Queen Pollina Forced Threeleafgee to work for her for a Long time, Then He has to Marry Her and have a Child, Then He'll get his Strength Back. Threeleafgee became her slave until 7 years have past, He Married her and Had a Child, Whose name was.... Polleneegee. Threeleafgee was 31 years old Since he served 7 years being Pollina's servant. Pollina is 32. Threeleafgee was 33 years old when Polleneegee was Born, Pollina is 34. ---- Meanwhile, when Threeleafgee was 33 years old, Fourleafgee is about 30 years old. ---- When Polleneegee was a Baby, Threeleafgee Was determined to leave to have another fight with Fourleafgee, But since his power is drain, He cannot teleport until His Son turned 3. ---- When Polleneegee was about 3 years old, Queen Pollina was about to kill her Husband, But His Strength Developed, So He killed her instead. ---- Threeleafgee was about 36 years old when Polleneegee turned 3. Fourleafgee was 33 years old. ---- Pollina died at age 37 After He killed his Wife, He is forced to Raise his Son, Polleneegee. Not knowing that Polleneegee were Spying on them. Polleneegee witnessed his mother's Death. His Tears drips out of his eyes. Polleneegee wanted to avenge his Mother. After Pollina was Killed, Polleneegee inherited her Ability to Absorb Power with his Tongue. Threeleafgee usurps Pollina's throne. But Someday, Polleneegee will Fight his Father to avenge his Mother. Threeleafgee started to abuse his own son, By Whipping him, and Forcing him to work harder. Polleneegee Was stressed from the abuse his Father caused, He decided to train himself. ---- After Threeleafgee Claimed the Throne, He Teleported by leaving his son to clean the Throne, Threeleafgee wanted to have a Family Reunion with his little brother, By Beating him up. Polleneegee did not get any sleep, so He forced himself to keep working out. ---- When He was 6 years old, His Father expelled his own son, He threatens to kill him if He returns here again. So Polleneegee became a Vagabond. ---- After Pollineegee turned 6, Fourleafgee was 36 years old, Threeleafgee was 39. ---- This story takes place Before Kaweegee met Polleneegee, Who became a Vagabond. ---- Kaweegee was Born on the Same day as Polleneegee. Threeleafgee become a Slave when Fourleafgee began his 7 year training. -------- 3 years of training passed (After Polleneegee turned 3), Fourleafgee completed half of his training. He got married to Clova. However, Threeleafgee Came to visit his brother for a Family Reunion. He wanted another fight, But Fourleafgee refuses to fight. But Still, Threeleafgee didn't listen, so He Charges at his brother, But Fourleafgee dodges the Attack, Which Threeleafgee is shocked. Little do The Brothers know, Polleneegee Stowed away and Spied on them. He watched them Fight often. Fighting goes on a long time, 7 hours to be exact. Fourleafgee got brutally injured again by Threeleafgee again. Fourleafgee questioned why Threeleafgee is doing this, But Threeleafgee refuses to answer the Question and proceeds to finish him off, Can't stand his Dad's Action of Violence, Polleneegee intervened by attacking his Dad with his tongue that has a Stinger sticking out, Stinging and Knocking out his Dad for 3 years, He Can't stand Watching his Uncle suffering in the same fate as his mother did. Polleneegee saved his Uncle's Life from the Wrath of his Dad, And Fourleafgee thanked him for saving his Life. Polleneegee took his Dad and Warped back home. ---- And 2 years Later (after Polleneegee turned 5), They had a Child named Clovereegee. After Clovereegee was Born, Threeleafgee grew More Envious towards his Nephew, He failed to Kill his Brother, So He decided to plan on Killing his Nephew, Clovereegee. ---- Clovereegee was 5 years younger than Polleneegee and Kaweegee. Fourleafgee was about 35 years old when Clovereegee was born, and Clova was 36. And Threeleafgee was about like 38 years old. ---- When Clovereegee Turned 1, Polleneegee met Fourleafgee again, He let Polleneegee Live with him Because Polleneegee saved his Life. He also Met his Cousin as Well, But He is unfriendly towards his Cousin. ---- When Polleneegee was 7 years old and Clovereegee was 2, He met Kaweegee, He was very Unfriendly towards Kaweegee When Kaweegee is wearing Glasses. He Demanded that Kaweegee should lose the Glasses, But Kaweegee refuses to do so, So Polleneegee Beated him up. After Class, He lost the Fight with Kaweegee, So He decided to go home. ---- When He got home, He saw his Dad Harassing his Uncle. Threeleafgee demanded where His Son is So He could kill him, But Fourleafgee refuses to tell, That causes Threeleafgee to go berserk, As He went upstairs to Search for his Nephew. Polleneegee was Shocked and questioned what happened, But Fourleafgee didn't dare to tell him. He warned him not to go near his Dad, But Polleneegee Followed him anyway. ---- When Threeleafgee found Clovereegee, He hated his Nephew, So He charged up his Laser attack and Shoots at his Nephew, But was shocked that His Nephew survived the Attack. It is unknown How Clovereegee survived the Attack, But He Did. Polleneegee intervened again by Stinging him again, Knocking him out again with his tongue for 5 years, Causing him to go back to where He came From, The Throne He has Usurped. So that Polleneegee can Keep training. ---- After Clovereegee grew up, Clova went away for a Long time, Leaving Fourleafgee to watch after his Son, Clovereegee, to Train him into developing his Strength and intelligence. She went on a Secret Mission, To Locate for Survivors, to fight the Random Evil doers, and So on. Clovereegee turned at the Age of 7 When Clova went on a Secret Mission Polleneegee was 12 years old When Clovereegee was 7. Fourleafgee was about 42 years old when Polleneegee turned 12 Clova was 43 when She went on a Mission Threeleafgee was 45 years old. ---- Kawolskeegee Trained his son, Kaweegee, To learn Martial Arts. ---- Polleneegee is a Self taught Martial Artist, Since He inherited his Mother's Power. His Power and Intelligence have increased since He inherited his Mother's Power. Polleneegee Trained his Muscles to increase his power since his Father abuses him. Polleneegee continued to train himself after Being kicked out at the age of 6. Not only Polleneegee is aggressive, But Also Rebellious since He had an Abusive single Parent. ---- |-| Clova= Clova is the Wife of Fourleafgee and the Mother of Clovereegee. She is the Guardian of the Clovers and Caretaker of Clovers. She is very Passive when the Clovers are secure. Unless If Anyone messes with the Clovers. |-| Pollina= Pollina is the Wife of Threeleafgee and the Mother of Polleneegee. She is the Queen of Pollinatia (Which Everything is Black and Yellow). She is a Minor Character Who is Seductive and has the Ability to absorb energy from those who tried to attack her. However, She kindly allows her son to inherit her Power Before She died in Threeleafgee's Hand, Because Polleneegee Inherits the Color of her hair and her tongue (with a Stinger hidden inside the tip of the tongue). She Has the Ability to pollinate Flowers by Using her own tongue. Note: Comments will be disabled, The reason why is Because, I NEED TO FOCUS Expanding the Story. (Expanding the Story is Like Trying to Solve a Maze or Like putting puzzle pieces together). Comments will be disabled since This Blog about those Characters are under Construction. The Prototype I made Was More mixed up than What I've still fixing. Category:Blog posts